The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An electrical connector conventionally used in the industry is used to be electrically connected to a chip module having multiple insertion pins. The electrical connector has an insulating body, an upper cover located above the insulating body, and multiple terminals accommodated in the insulating body. The insulating body is provided with multiple accommodating slots provided at intervals and used to correspondingly accommodate the terminals. Each terminal includes a base matching with a corresponding accommodating slot to retain the terminal. Two arm portions are formed by bending from two opposite sides of the base and extending upward. Each of the two arm portions is respectively provided with a contact portion and a guiding portion connected to the contact portion. A clamping space is formed between the two contact portions of the two arm portions. When the chip module is mounted on the upper cover, the insertion pin is inserted downward into the accommodating slot under the guidance of the side wall of the accommodating slot, and then by the horizontal slide of the upper cover, the insertion pin horizontally moves into the clamping space under the guidance of the guiding portion to be in contact with the contact portion.
However, using the side wall of the accommodating slot to guide the insertion pin will cause the distance between two adjacent terminals to increase, which is not beneficial to the developing trend that the terminals are distributed more densely, and thereby will be detrimental to the higher requirement of the signal transmission.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.